


Hey Stranger, Be Careful

by Earlgreyer



Series: FeVer Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt of the same name from notanotherscreenname.</p><p>Felix is moving to Kirkwall, and it's going as well as he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Stranger, Be Careful

Felix hated moving. Hated everything about it, from living out of boxes before and after the actual move date, to hiring complete strangers to move your stuff. Or, as was the case today, dealing with friends of friends moving your stuff. He’d experienced it for the first time after College when he’d moved out of his parents’ house into his own apartment. Then once again when he’d decided to go to Grad school and he got an apartment closer to campus. This third time he’d accepted a job offer in Kirkwall and the offer from Dorian to share his apartment.

Dorian had insisted that he would take care of arranging a crew to unload Felix’s things once he arrived. All Felix needed to do was get his stuff there. Which is why he currently found himself standing in the stairwell of his new apartment building, fretting over strangers hauling his stuff around, willy-nilly. It was like none of them could read. Each box was _clearly_ labeled with the room it was to go in. Yet he had bedroom boxes in the kitchen and bathroom boxes in the living room. He stepped into the apartment after the latest load of boxes had been deposited in the middle of the living room. _Kaffas, that is not where those go!_

He had just moved a dining room box out of the bathroom when someone appeared carrying a massive stack of boxes. It was tilting precariously and it looked like they might fall. “Please be careful with those!”

“I have them. If you could just point me in the direction of the kitchen I can set these down.” Felix blinked. He didn’t recognize the voice from any of Dorian’s “friends” that had been helping so far. He quickly scanned the boxes and they were all marked KITCHEN.

“Oh, well, straight ahead about twenty paces. It’s a loft layout so there aren’t many walls. Just…” he waved towards the refrigerator. “Straight. Go straight.” He followed behind the swaying boxes and held his breath. He ran around the kitchen island and helped to steady them as they were deposited on the counter with more care than he’d expected. As they both stood up, Felix got a look at the face that went with the steady hands and huge arms. His jaw dropped. “Oh. My.” Felix’s brain had completely shorted out. He was standing there, staring at the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. He had bright blue eyes, and long dark hair pulled back off his face into a low knot. He had a straight nose and full lips which were accentuated by a close cropped beard and mustache. He was tall. He had at least three inches on Felix’s own formidable six feet. And he was built like a golem from legend, all shoulders and chest and arms. Felix realized he was staring and snapped his mouth shut, but felt the blush creeping up his face.

“You wouldn’t believe the disorganized mess they’re making of your system. It’s like they can’t even read! I had to elbow them out of the way to make a stack of boxes that went to the same room.” Between the way he looked and his obvious concern for organization, Felix was getting incredibly aroused. “I wish I’d have been able to get here sooner to help but I had to help my sister with her car. But we’re almost done unloading the boxes.” He looked around. “Need any help sorting through what those boneheads have already brought up?”

Felix’s brain slowly kicked into gear. “Oh, well, that would be nice.” _I could watch you move boxes all day._ He thrust out his hand. “I’m Felix.”

Gorgeous Man took his hand and shook it, holding on to it perhaps a bit longer than necessary. “Carver Hawke. I’m a friend of Cullen’s and Dorian’s.”

Felix didn’t pull his hand away. Mostly because he felt like he was frozen in place. “It’s very nice to meet you Carver. Thank you for helping a complete stranger move in.”

“Well, I kind of feel like I already know you. Dorian talks about you a lot. He’s really excited that you’ve moved to Kirkwall.” Carver placed his other hand over Felix’s and absentmindedly started rubbing small circles along his skin. Felix felt dizzy and couldn’t stop staring at his fingers as they traced invisible patterns. Carver followed his gaze and dropped his hand like it was a hot potato. “Sorry!” He wiped his palms against his shirt and backed up a few steps. “Really, I’m…”

Felix watched Carver’s face turn bright pink and he tried to get him to stop backing up. “Hey! Careful!” He reached for his arm but missed, as Carver tripped backwards over a potted plant and fell hard, smacking his head on the floor. Felix was kneeling at his side in a flash, hands quickly going to Carver’s head to see if he was bleeding. “Carver, are you alright? _Kaffas_! I tried to say something…”

Carver groaned and put his hand to his head, covering Felix’s fingers. “I’m an idiot. I’m sorry. I’ve made enough of a nuisance of myself. I’ll just go and get out of your apartment and find a way to soothe my wounded pride.”

“I don’t think you should go anywhere, yet. Let me get an ice pack. Don’t move.” Felix got up and quickly walked to the freezer, looking for something to put on the goose egg on the back of Carver’s head. He glanced over at him. _Look how cute he looks laying on my floor._ He snapped his attention back to the freezer. He couldn’t find an ice pack so he grabbed a bag of frozen peas and went back and sat down by Carver’s head. “Can you move a little?” Felix had him sit up as he skootched his legs under him, cradling Carver’s head in his lap, and holding the peas against the lump.

Carver groaned. “That feels nice. Sorry. Really, I’m normally not this clumsy.”

Felix brushed a lock of hair from his face, trailing his fingers along his jaw. “It’s quite alright. Perfectly understandable with all this stuff strewn about. Really it’s my fault. Let me make it up to you?”

Carver blinked. “I trip and you want to make it up to me?” Felix caught his breath as a beautiful smile appeared on Carver’s face. “OK. I can work with that. How are you planning to make it up to me?”

Felix tucked a curl behind Carver’s ear and smiled as he felt him slightly lean into his hand. “I was thinking dinner. Either I could cook or we could go out. Your choice.”

“You cook?”

Felix nodded. “I like to cook.”

“That explains all the boxes marked KITCHEN. OK. How about you cook. I’ll bring the wine.”

It was at that point that Dorian and Cullen walked in, arms full of boxes. Felix looked up and blushed.

Dorian’s smirked. “Felix, I see you’ve met Carver. I have to admit, I thought you two would hit it off but I’d never imagined things would move along this quickly.”

“Funny Dorian. Carver tripped and hit his head. He needed an ice pack.” Felix pointed to the peas.

“And to rest his head in the comfort of your pillowy thighs.”

“Dorian! Stop!” Felix was beet read but Carver was laughing.

“I got dinner out of it too. Felix is going to cook for me.”

“Oh you!” Felix shoved Carver’s shoulder but was grinning like an idiot. “Just for that you have to bring dessert too.”


End file.
